Reach Out
by moterkota3
Summary: Alexa needs help. Who else will help her but the Charmed Ones. This girl could be more trouble then she's worth.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so it might not be much, but please review. Girls have same powers as on the show.

Prue: 27

Piper: 25 (Piper was brought into the family when she was 14, her sisters don't know why)

Phoebe: 22

Paige: 20 (The sisters all live together)

Alexa 16 telepathy and empathy

SanFransisco 2:30 AM; Alexa's house

It was dark out and she knew he would be back from the bar soon. She rushed to finish her chores as she always did right before he came home. She was supposed to be in bed by 9:00.But since no one was home until three in the morning she didn't really have to follow the rules. Her name was Alexa Kuhn and most of the time she didn't live by any rules. But between two in the morning and 7A.M., when she went to school, she lived by more rules than a nun (no offense).

She rushed around the living room picking up the remaining mess on the living room floor. She wasn't worried about being caught by her step father, Kevin. She was a telepath so she could sense his thoughts from a few blocks away.

She was finishing up the last of the mess when she felt him coming. She quickly cleared off the table and sprinted to her room and got into bed.

A couple minutes later she heard the lock click as Kevin came in the door. She listened for the sound of the door slamming to make sure he was gone before she let her guard down. He always slammed the door to his room when he went in there after a few minutes. When Alexa didn't hear the slam after ten minutes, she panicked. Alexa held her breath _Oh God, What did I miss, _she thought quickly going through a mental list of her chores. She had gotten halfway through her list when she heard his call. "Hey, bitch, get in here."

SanFransisco 2:30 AM; Halliwell manor

The Halliwell's were headed to bed after another demon vanquish.

"Night guys," Paige yawned stumbling towards the stairs," I have to work tomorrow."

"Goodnight," her sisters mumbled.

"I've got to go to bed too," Prue said," Phoebe don't you have class in the morning?" "Yeah, I'll go up with you. "Night Piper."

"Night" Piper responded.

Piper was alone in the kitchen, but she wasn't tired like her sisters. When she was a kid she had lived at night. Everyday she would do everything that didn't involve chores after her step-mother, Alice, went to work.

_Enough of the past, _Piper thought shaking her head gently. _That was a long time ago. _She shuffled upstairs and decided to just go lay down.

Please reply. Good or bad, I want to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot about the disclaimer so here it is. None of the charmed characters belong to me. They all belong to Aaron Spelling.

Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated. My computer crashed the day I posted this so I haven't been able to get on recently.

Halliwell Manor 9:00 A.M.

" I'm late for work," Prue told her sisters as she scurried around trying to find her keys. " Have you seen my keys, Piper."

"Did you look on the bathroom counter,"

" Piper, why would my keys be on the bathroom counter?" Prue asked.

" Because you went to the bathroom after our demon vanquish last night." Piper replied while burying her nose in the romance novel she was reading.

" Found 'em," Prue announced, walking out the door.

Piper was alone on the couch now reading her book. She thought she felt something off, but she didn't think too much of it. Instead she put her book down and went to go take a nap because she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Alexa's House 9:00

Alexa had forgotten to take the trash out last night, and she wouldn't forget it any time soon. She had been up all night dealing with the aftermath of her dad's punishment. The school year had ended about a week ago. So she stayed home with Kevin until he went to work at noon.

Today wasn't too bad. Kevin had been called in to work early for something, and the bar had 25 cent beers tonight so he would be out later than usual.

Alexa was curled up on the couch oblivious to everything else besides the book she was reading when she heard the lock click on the front door. Alexa scrambled up off the couch, shoved her book under the cushion, and took off towards her room.

The door slammed just as Alexa made it into her room. _I don't understand, _She thought, _Dad isn't supposed to be home for a long time. Why is he home now?_

I know that wasn't the best ending, but I was trying to hurry up and I ran out of ideas. Please review. I'll try to update faster next time.


End file.
